PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/RustyTheMesmer
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' RustyTheMesmer (talk • ) Cuz. Nova 21:33, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ::Sure, why not. Rusty 21:33, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Support # supporting :D he knows alot and he is nice and not to forget well known^^ Fox007 04:42, 20 April 2008 (EDT) # is an experienced pvp player. guess if won't fail as a build master. Didi 06:30, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #Experienced player, good character. Also is our token black Mesmer. --20pxGuildof 14:24, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #WAS REJECTED FROM XOO PVE DIVISION. MUST BE A GW GOD. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:58, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #What readem said. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:13, 22 April 2008 (EDT) #Been reading through some stuff, deserves my vote. Brandnew pew pew me! #Yeaaaaaaah he deserves it. obviously knows what hes doin, and so on and so forth.--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 19:34, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Oppose # Sorry, but no. Build Masters need to have extensive knowledge of all areas of the game, and this candidate hasn't really demonstrated that. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:41, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #:What areas of the game were you referring to? [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 05:56, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #::BMs need to be an expert in all areas of either PvP or PvE (I worded my initial statement wrongly, shouldn't have said all), and I've seen nothing from you to make you stand out over other candidates. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:27, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #:::Really, any jerkhole can be a master at PvE. --20pxGuildof 16:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) #Ehh ive seen some of the votes and comments youve left on builds. They dont make sense sometimes.... Also you arent ever really on PvX anyway.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:57, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #Strongly oppose. Buying an invite to DF does not make him a better player. Nowhere near active enough, gets a lot of things wrong and from what I have seen, his area of expertise is HB, in which he is outdone alot by some others. Also outdone in HA by many. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by Rawr. 09:11, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #:I never bought an invite to DF, I have a friend that's an officer, and being in a guild does not define skill anyways. Being a build master isn't about being the best in the game, it's about knowing how things work, and voting accordingly. I acknowledge that there are users of this wiki that are more experienced in play than I am, but I believe I would make a good BM is given the chance. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 16:45, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #BRANDNEW #I herd BM's need to be active. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:22, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #:I am always active, I can't think of a day that I haven't been on this wiki. However, being a build master is obviously about builds, and I will step up my activity. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 16:38, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #'cuz he really only has 12k, instead of the 100k he promised' Nova 18:55, 20 April 2008 (EDT) # I don't really see him often. If that changes me vote will too. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 04:14, 21 April 2008 (EDT) #I never see him on and even though he says he is on, he rarely comments or votes on anything. Doesn't have my vote.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:10, 29 April 2008 (EDT) # Meh sry lilondra 06:05, 3 May 2008 (EDT) # A nice guy, but not BM-material. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:53, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Neutral # He doesn't clarify all of his votes, but then again, does unexist do so? Frans 09:09, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #:Votes are overrated, discussion page is the key. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:49, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #::look wut u did, u woke the dutchman up Nova 09:55, 20 April 2008 (EDT) #While he may not be an elite player in every part of the game, he knows what he's doing. However, I've seen too many joke/bad votes to put my vote in support. For now. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:50, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' RustyTheMesmer RustyTheMesmer